


Все мальчишки дураки

by StupidHanz



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/pseuds/StupidHanz
Summary: Все мальчишки дураки — у Леночки Ганапольской есть старший брат, уж она-то знает, о чём говорит.
Kudos: 22





	Все мальчишки дураки

**Author's Note:**

> Евген Ганапольский глазами младшей сестры, потому что этому миру нужно больше домашнего Ганапольского

_Все мальчишки дураки._

Леночка знает это точно: ну, в самом деле, не первый год живет на свете. Зимой холодно, за двойки дома вкатят, Катя Клэпп классная, а все мальчишки дураки. Уж это-то понятно.

— Ты там уже полчаса! — стучит она кулаком в дверь. — Блин! Ты там что, дро…

— Лена! — кричит мама и случайно ударяет посудой об раковину, наверное, кастрюлей, грохот получается знатный. — Лена, ты обалдела?!

— А что он еще там может полчаса делать? — ничуть не смущается Леночка и ударяет кулаком в дверь ещё раз. — Мне надо голову помыть! Давай живее!

Все мальчишки дураки, но её брат — это совсем бесполезный случай. Лена терпеть не может, когда он приезжает домой. Нет, то есть, она, конечно, рада и всё-такое, и первые два дня ещё ничего, но потом она вспоминает, почему так радуется каждый август, когда он уезжает. Во-первых, потому что комната только её, во-вторых, потому что компьютер полностью в в её распоряжении, в-третьих, потому что она может приводить домой девчонок и не стыдиться, в четвёртых, конечно, ванная, — а там ещё целый список, всего и не упомнишь. Нет, ну правда, сколько можно там торчать?

Спустя минут пятнадцать Женя всё-таки выползает вместе с клубами пара и, почесывая бок, говорит:

— Ну и ора от тебя. Прямо с утра мигрень. 

Нет, ну вы видали?! 

*

Когда Женя дома, всё идёт наперекосяк и бесит Леночку. У него не так уж много вещей — только старая папина адидасовская сумка — и первым делом он вешает свою тёмно-красную форму с щегольской вышивкой в шкаф, но затем все эти вещи начинают ей мешать. Женя сбрасывает джинсы прямо поверх её выстиранных вещей, кладёт наушники с её и они спутываются, занимает подоконник своими учебниками, забирает лампу на второй этаж кровати, а об его тапки не спотыкается разве что Диночка, и то, потому что кошка.

— Женя, — чертыхается мама и шлёпает его по ноге, свисающей с кровати, — тапки можно убирать?

— То ходи в тапках, — лениво отвечает сверху брат, кажется, листая книжку, — то не ходи. Ну вы определитесь уже.

— А ты поумничай, поумничай… И сбегай в магазин, ладно? Молоко кончилось.

Вот, конечно, единственный женин плюс: на каникулах до Пятёрочки всегда его посылают, и Лена может спокойно зависать Вконтакте. Он на неё никогда не сваливает, большое ему человеческое спасибо, он вообще безотказный, если родители просят. 

— Евгений, — зовёт папа вечером, первым делом ернувшись с работы и чмокнув даже не повернувшуюся Лену в щеку, — давай-ка перетащим рыбу в гараж.

“Рыбой” папа с братом называют удильные снасти, которые зимой пылятся на балконе. Все мальчишки дураки и выросшие тоже — Лена вообще прикола в рыбалке не понимает, абсолютно бесполезное занятие. Она валяется на кровати, пристроив ноутбук на животе, и смотрит бьюти блог, когда брат сверху слезает по лестнице и принимается искать свои носки в горе вещей на кресле. Спустя пару секунд он вытаскивает что-то за лямку и говорит:

— Лена. Лена! — Леночка недовольно вытаскивает наушник. — Лена, тебе что, наконец купили лифчик?

— Мама! — визжит Лена, мгновенно вспыхивая и чуть ли не кубарем скатываясь с кровати, чтобы вырвать красивый розовый симпатичный бюстгальтер из его рук. — Мама! Убери его отсюда!!

— Меня или лифчик? — интересуется Женя.

Господи, когда он уже уедет!

*

Леночке тринадцать лет, семь из которых она видит брата только на каникулах — и ей хватает. Она вообще не представляет, что было бы, живи они в одной комнате постоянно, она бы сошла с ума! Женя кажется нормальным, когда молчит — а Вика из восьмого, увидев фотку у неё на странице, сказала даже, что он симпатичный — но чаще всего он противный до невозможного. Жене почему-то кажется, что он самый умный, и Леночку это бесит, ну, невероятно. Он ведёт скучные разговоры с папой о политике, прикалывается над ней, когда она чего-то не знает, а ещё — самое ужасное — родители ему почему-то _доверяют_. 

— Ну пожалуйста, — умоляет она маму, хватаясь за её футболку, — мамочка, ну пожалуйста! Ну мне ведь уже тринадцать! Машке тоже тринадцать, и её до девяти спокойно отпускают!..

— А меня не интересует Машка, — легкомысленно отвечает мама, продолжая резать салат. Ага, конечно, а как оценки спрашивать, так “А что там у Маши”. Вот это лицемерие! — У Машки, может, старшего брата нет. А у тебя есть. Так что если до девяти, то только если Женя за тобой зайдёт.

Женя выглядывает из-за холодильника: к уху прижат телефон, и он убирает динамик в сторону, чтобы спросить:

— А куда она? — и следом: — А что на ужин?

— Она к Машке, — отвечает мама, протягивает руку и кладёт ему в рот кусок помидора. — Салат и макароны по-флотски. Ты к Машке же?

— Я к Эльдане! Ну сколько можно! Меня все засмеют!

— А телефон Эльданы у меня есть?

— У меня есть, — говорит Женя и смывается в коридор, продолжая разговаривать. 

— Ну вот видишь, — добродушно говорит мама, — у Жени всё схвачено. Он тебя подождёт у подъезда, не будет тебя стеснять перед девочками. А Эльдана где, на Академической живёт?

Леночка готова плакать. Всех одних отпускают — а у неё, блин, Женя, у которого всё схвачено! А ведь к Эльдане должны прийти сегодня девчонки из восьмого “В”, и вот как при них сказать, что её старший брат будет забирать? Из-за Жени, расстроено думает Леночка, её будут считать мелкотой. И его ведь не подкупишь, не упросишь, всё равно припрётся!..

*

Летними вечерам в Мурманске светло, как днём, так что Леночка вдвойне не понимает родительской паранойи. Когда время тикает к девяти, она принимается вздыхать, и девочки смеются — у Катьки только младшие, Дана в семье одна, Ника тоже, а у остальных… Фиг знает, что у остальных, но у них точно нет в семье Жени.

— У меня тоже старший брат, — улыбается Вика, взрослая, красивая и накрашенная. Леночка несчастно надевает разношенные кроссовки, проскальзывая в них с помощью металлического языка в форме жирафа. — В прошлом году родаки тоже такие: ой, Витя тебя встретит!.. Отстой, да?

Звонок домофона раздаётся в унисон с “отстоем”, и Лена понуро вздыхает. Пока Эльдана открывает, она берёт свою сумку с тумбочки, и спрашивает:

— А сколько Вите лет?

— Семнадцать.

— Моему тоже, — слышно тонкое Эльданино приветствие, и Женя появляется в дверном проёме. На нём выцветшая футболка с железным человеком, рубашка в клетку, шорты до колен и стоптанные кеды. Нет, ну у Вики брат стопудово намного более крутой. — Пошли, Жень, — вздыхает мрачно она и утаскивает его за локоть к лифту, чтобы не позориться.

— Привет, девочки, — со смешком отвечает брат, — пока, девочки.

Леночка машет своим на прощание и сама закрывает снаружи дверь. 

*

— А на улице колдовать нельзя или ты придуриваешься? — спрашивает Лена, лениво вышагивая по тротуару и стараясь не упасть. В руках у неё пачка чипсов, которыми она хрустит: есть от Жени хоть какая-то польза. 

— Сама знаешь, — Женя пожимает плечами. — Чего спрашиваешь?

От того, что Женя учится в _школе колдовства_ , у Лены нет ощущения какой-то классной тайны. Она бы и не поверила, если бы сама два раза в Колдовстворце не была — на женином выпуске из девятого и один раз, когда они все приехали к нему в середине года на мамин день рождения. Город в горе, конечно, был крутым, но там не работал интернет, поэтому Лена больше страдала, чем удивлялась; а Женя был таким замученным, что даже не сразу сообразил, зачем они вообще приехали. Папа смеялся, мама охала над его синяками под глазами, Леночка закатывала глаза. Вместо того, чтобы на каникулах ходить с классом в кино, она просидела три дня в номере гостиницы, ожидая, пока у Жени кончится учебная неделя. 

С другой стороны, конечно — ни у кого из тех, кого она знала, братья в Колдовстворце не учились. Она пыталась хитро выспрашивать, потому что дурой не была: они сами говорили всем, что Женя учится в кадетском училище в Екатеринбурге. Но нет: ни у кого из девочек родственники не уезжали на целый год никуда учиться. 

— А как было бы круто, — вздыхает она, — всем сказать, что ты колдун. Прикинь?

— Ага. — Женя хмыкает. — Чтобы твои подружки посчитали, что ты выпендриваешься?

Лена задумывается. Сумка то и дело сползает с плеча, поэтому она отдаёт её брату, а потом находится:

— А я бы тебя в инстаграм выложила.

— Монтаж.

— В сторис засняла! Это онлайн, там монтаж не получится. — А потом сама себе отвечает: — А, не вариант. Скажут, постанова. 

Женя согласно кивает и смотрит в телефон: он у него старый, совсем плохой какой-то эйчтиси, с такими уже никто не ходит. На шестнадцать лет мама с папой подарили ему новенький шестой эс айфон, и Лена чуть не умерла от зависти, но знала, что родители долго копили. От этой мысли этот айфон обжёг ей в кармане руку: Женя ей сразу его отдал, даже распаковать не успел. “В горе всё равно ничего не ловит, — сказал он маме, — мы там без телефонов, ты же знаешь. Мне приятно, но Ленка сейчас заревёт”. Ничего бы она не заревела. Она даже отказывалась первую неделю — это ведь Жене подарили, за оценки, успехи и прочую фигню. Он в своей школе в активе состоял, учился хорошо, и в проблемы никогда не попадал — в общем, там было за что. А он всё равно отдал, и Ленка разревелась, конечно: у неё до этого айфона никогда не было. 

Эльдана с айфоном с первого класса ходила, и не только с ним — у неё и айпад был, и два раза в год они с родителями за границу летали. В апреле она фотки из Испании выкладывала, и Лене стало тогда грустно и завидно, хотя с Эльданой они с первого класса дружили. Ей иногда почему-то хотелось, чтобы Эльдана, например, телефон сломала или кошелек потеряла — а потом она злилась на себя за это. Так ведь нельзя. Они беднее, но это не значит, что все вокруг должны бедными быть. Хорошо, что Эльдане повезло.

Тем не менее, у Лены вырывается:

— Жаль, что ты не можешь денег наколдовать.

Он не может, она уже спрашивала. Законы ведь и в магическом мире всё равно законы, она не дурочка, понимает. А Женя ни разу в жизни ни одного правила не нарушил, даже дорогу на красный не перебегал. Но, несмотря на это, подспудной правильности, как в отличниках типа Сашки Зайцева, в нём не было: Лене вообще иногда казалось, что Женя будто чего-то выжидает. Притворяется правильным, чтобы… Фиг его знает что. 

По нему было не сказать, но, может, Жене тоже не нравилось, что они бедные. Может, он тоже друзьям завидовал, хотя друзей-то у него...

— Жень, — говорит она. Брат поворачивает голову, молча, как он часто делает, показывая, что слушает. — Слушай… А ты с Валей почему дружишь?

— Потому что он прикольный, — подумав, отвечает Женя. — А что?

Он, конечно, врёт: в Вале нет ничего прикольного, Валя противный до ужаса и тоже тот ещё дурак. 

— Ничего, — коротко отвечает Леночка и прячет телефон в карман.

До светофора возле дома они молчат, Лена доедает чипсы, Женя выкидывает пачку, а потом, когда они ждут на жёлтом, неожиданно говорит: 

— Если ты дружишь с кем-то из выгоды, — он кладёт ей руку на плечо, чтобы она подождала, пока зелёный загорится, — то это не так уж и плохо. Главное, чтобы ты не дружила с кем-то _только_ из-за выгоды. Понимаешь?

— Это всё равно плохо, — отвечает она через заминку. Ей очень хочется, чтобы Женя её переубедил, хотя он и тот ещё дурак. 

— Почему? — вместо того, чтобы переубеждать её, спрашивает брат.

— Потому что… — “Все знают почему” звучит глупо, “Просто плохо” он её засмеёт, и Леночка находит ответ, только когда они уже переходят зебру. — Потому что дружба она ведь не про выгоду. Она о том, что тебе человек нравится. Ну, вам гулять вместе нравится, вам весело, вы друг другу доверяете всякое…

— А разве тебе не может быть весело с человеком, с которым тебе выгодно? 

Женя любит умничать, но иногда он говорит вот этим тоном, таким, Лена даже не знает, как объяснить. Заинтересованным. Любопытным. Лена уверена, что он знает ответ, но ему как будто всё равно хочется услышать, что она скажет. 

— Может, — аккуратно отвечает Лена. — Но ведь чего-то всё равно больше: или выгоды, или симпатии. Разве нет?

Только когда они заходят на тротуар, Женя отпускает её плечо. Лена даже внимания не обращает: он всегда из себя немного маму строит, когда они одни на улице, это с детства.

— Я обычно стараюсь дружить с теми, с кем мне и выгодно, и весело. — Говорит он. — А с теми, с кем выгодно, но не весело — не дружить. 

Лена фыркает:

— А с кем весело, но не выгодно?

— А с кем не выгодно — с теми обычно не весело, — подмигивает ей Женя. 

*

Все мальчишки дураки. Абсолютно все, Леночка не знает исключений — даже самый симпатичный в их классе, Максим Остапенко, тоже придурок редкостный.

Чего уж говорить о её брате или его друзьях.

Когда Лена заходит домой, Валя сидит на руках с Диночкой, которая хочет выцарапать ему глаза, и правильно делает — тощей задницей Валя умостился на краю её компа.

— Валя! — орёт она, выскакивая из босоножек. — Валя, блин, вали с кровати!

Валя крика пугается, Дина тоже, поэтому расцарапывает ему руки и мчится в коридор, а Валя шипит и сует в рот палец, выглядя обиженным до ужаса. Леночка вытаскивает из-под него компьютер, недовольно пыхча, и проверяет, не сломал ли он чего, а Валя двигается к краю кровати и говорит:

— Вот вы громкая конечно, мадмуазель. Как ваши дела? Как лето? Вы так выросли.

— Женя! — не глядя на него, голосит Леночка, проверяя клавиатуру, — Женя, забери его! Он щас опять что-нибудь сломает!

Голова брата свешивается с верхней кровати:

— Слышал? Заберись оттуда, ты сейчас опять что-нибудь сломаешь.

— И вообще, — Леночка сердито смахивает волосы с лица, поднимая голову. Брат и Валя смотрят на неё. — Идите в родительскую комнату, чего вы здесь уселись? Нафиг вы мне тут нужны! Я сейчас по скайпу разговаривать буду.

— А что такое скайп? — тут же интересуется Валя, водя туда-сюда своим длинным носом. — Файлообменник?

— Ты несмешной, — обличительно говорит Лена, а Валя посмеивается. У Вали длинные ноги, которые тот поджимает к себе острыми коленями, очень дорогие брюки и футболка с крокодильчиком — это, знает Лена, тоже дорого. На Вале всё всегда дорогое, но приятнее это его не делает: он тоже любит над ней смеяться. 

— Сегодня суббота, — напоминает ей Женя, — там папа спит. А ты кричишь. 

— Вот именно, — мама появляется в коридоре. — А ты кричишь. Валентин, ты напугал кошку. 

— Я очень виноват, — прижимает Валя к груди большую белую руку и выглядит, на Леночкин взгляд, как мутант. У Вали детское лицо и рост трансформера. — Где мне её найти, чтобы извиниться? Я бы хотел принести...

— Заткнись, — говорят Женя и Лена хором, и раздражение на валино клоунство — это единственное, что их объединяет. Возможно, это генетическое.

Мама их грубость игнорирует: сначала её коробило, но затем она привыкла. Вместо этого она говорит:

— Мальчики, Лена, обед через полчаса. 

И уходит. 

— Ты опять всё съешь, — сердито говорит Лена Вале, но тому ни капельки не стыдно:

— У меня растущий организм.

— Куда дальше? — раздаётся скептичный голос Жени сверху, хотя голова его уже исчезла. — До скольких ты хочешь вырасти? 

— Достаточно, чтобы ты чувствовал себя рядом со мной некомфортно. Это сколько нужно?

— Пятнадцать сантиметров назад.

— Можно, вы уже уйдёте? — просит Лена, потому что, блин, а можно не на её кровати. — Валь, уйди.

Он всё равно её обнимает, потому что они не виделись с майских праздников, и Лена морщится, но потом освобождает ей кровать — так что, ну, окей. Валя в их маленькой квартирке смотрится слишком высоким и слишком выглаженным, но ей так всегда кажется первые полчаса: потом он кажется такой же извечной деталью интерьера, как подтекающая стиральная машинка, Дина или сам Женя. Через час Лена перестаёт их замечать, если они не заглядывают ей через плечо в экран или им не становится настолько скучно, чтобы они начали её докапывать.

— Нет, — слышит она женин голос сквозь наушник, — это вообще никуда не годится. Глеб нас с с тобой знаешь что? 

— Прикончит? Нет, он недостаточно милосерден для этого. Слушай, а откуда у тебя пряник? А есть ещё? Да ладно тебе, я крошить не буду...

Лена вздыхает и делает звук погромче. 

Все мальчишки — ужасные дураки.

Леночка знает это точно: ну, в самом деле, не первый год живет на свете.


End file.
